Hisoka and Tsuzuki
by Doodlez1996
Summary: I suck at summaries just read to find out geeze Hurt/comfort/angst/Friendship/Romance/Family Rating for language and gore
1. Intro to world of Tsuzuki

Hi I am Doodlez1996 I am here with Asato Tsuzuki and Hisoka Kurosaki!!

Asato:Hey where can I find the food

Doodlez: Just stay I have a cookie

Asato:Cookie....food...

Hisoka:Oh great she bribed you with a cookie

Doodlez no I didn't

Hisoka:Yes you did I just saw you!!

Doodlez:No you Didn't

Hisoka: I am going to kill you!

Doodlez:Yipes I had better run Lets get on with the story bye!!!!

Hisoka:Doodlez Get back here!

Intro

We were in the kitchen of moms house our parents were divorced we took and snagged the cookie jar and ran before mom noticed it was so much fun we made it to our room Luka and I. We both collapsed on the floor laughing my sister and I were having to much fun until the day that my mother and my sister died and my father I had no idea what became of him. The day that I went and lost my mind and ended up in the care of Muraki's grandfather and was yet again tortured by my conscience there and then I remembered how my mother and my sisters Ruka and Luka died with my mother and my father and then I took and tried suicide and was only aided by Muraki's grandfather him whipping me and everything else testing me to see if I was really human and thats what helped contribute to my suicide attempts. That one night in december on the 26 finally while Muraki's grandfather was whipping me the blood oozing from my back and my chest I managed to slit my wrists over and over until I finally succeeded and finally committed suicide. Then I became a shinigami and my wounds that were involved with my death remained you know like the whipping marks remained and my scars on my wrist. Until the day I met him my partner Hisoka Kurosaki I guess this is where my story begins.

This Morning

Okay so I get out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my waist and then I here Hisoka walk into My apartment he yelled my name twice I didn't want to answer. I was too depressed and my body I didn't want him to see all of the scars on my back and my chest and wrist the scars would strike suspicion and thats all I need someone finding out my darkest secret. Thats all I need to trigger the thin wire that has been my mind since Kyoto he already knows about my wrist. What he doesn't know about are the scars on my back and chest so if he ever did see them he would be worried. The scars would be suspicious and Hisoka would demand that I tell him what the hell happened. I really don't want to so I don't answer.

"Tsuzuki are you here!?"Hisoka called out to me

I don't answer and just keep myself in the bathroom and just hope he doesn't sense me being here still have the towel wrapped around my waist.

"Tsuzuki I know that you are here now don't make me have to find you by using my empathy!" Hisoka called clearly getting aggravated

I am still silent and just finger my scars and wait cause I know he is not joking so I just wait dying myself of the water that is still on my body.

I hear Hisoka approaching I jumped back into the shower and made pretend I wasn't there.

"Tsuzuki if you are in this apartment I am coming in!"Hisoka called turning the handle to the bathroom

I cornered myself in the shower hoping that he wouldn't see me I hurried and got dressed and teleported myself out of the bathroom forgetting to put my shirt on but I remembered to put my watch on 'Damn it' I was now sitting on my bed my hair soaked and my bare chest showing with all of the scars on my back and chest able to be seen I ran and hid in the closet 'sounds weird I know ' but I had to find my dress shirts and my coat so I ran into my closet. Hisoka came running into the bedroom and saw the closet open and my back I was too late.

"Tsuzuki what is that?" Hisoka asked horrified

"It's nothing" I spoke clearly scared

"Tsuzuki what happened?" Hisoka asked

"Nothing nothing happened" I spoke pain in my voice Muraki had taken and put the pain back into the scars and they could split open anytime they wanted and he did it to the ones on my chest too I just didn't want to tell anyone for I had been suffering for over five months with this pain. All of a sudden I saw blood trickling from my my stomach 'OH SHIT! the one that went from my left shoulder diagonally opened back up!' but this was unusual and I was now bleeding heavier I wasn't healing quickly as usual and actually I wasn't healing at all I was getting worse

"Tsuzuki are you hiding something from me?" Hisoka asked

"No I am not"I spoke trying to hide the wound I started shaking the pain becoming evident as the wound opened further and further until finally I doubled over

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka exclaimed

"I am fine" I spoke weakly

"No you are not!"Hisoka snapped

"yes I am!" I exclaimed falling over more the blood now coursing through my fingers heavily then me passing out on the floor heavily.

So what do you think? Don't you just hate cliffhangers?

Well stay with us as the story comes along for now I gotta run Bye!!!

Hisoka:Doodlez Get back here!!! oh yeah by the way reviews are greatly preferred now where was I get back here you brat!!!

Asato:Hisoka no don't kill the author!!!


	2. Hisoka's Part in the story

Hey I am back sorry for the wait Thank you Bradsgirl14 for your review :)

Doodlez:Hey and we are back with Hisoka and Tsuzuki

Hisoka:No more cookie?

Doodlez:yes no more cookie Tsuzuki ate it T.T

Tsuzuki:Anyway on with the story

Doodlez:This part of the story is in Hisoka's Point of view

Hisoka: shoots me a death glare why you little!!

Tsuzuki:Hisoka its not worth it stop trying to kill the author (Runs after Hisoka)

( I don't own Yami no matsuei though I wish T.T)

Tsuzuki fell to the floor with a loud thump I ran over to his side and I lifted him up a little to see what had caused him to pass out. I discovered something shocking his chest was covered in scars I looked at the wound it was connected to one of his scars slicing across his chest diagonally from his left shoulder. I looked at it horrified but I somehow felt why he couldn't tell me he was scared that I would reject him. I would never do that but right now I have more important things to tend to than thinking Tsuzuki is more important right now. I took and Ran to get bandages though I had absolutely no idea how deep the wound was though. I had to do something so that I could get him to stop bleeding at least a little bit. Tsuzuki why did you hide it from me how long have you had this problem? Am I not worth confiding in? Damn you Tsuzuki why didn't you tell me. Three hours later Tsuzuki woke up when he saw me he turned his head away from me not able to really switch sides with his shoulder and his stomach bleeding that badly. He seemed in a lot of pain and I couldn't figure out why he hid this from me.

"Tsuzuki are you okay?" I asked worriedly

"Im fine Hisoka" Tsuzuki spoke

"Why did you hide this wound from me?" I asked

" I was afraid of you rejecting me for all of these scars"Tsuzuki spoke calmly

"How did you get this wound?" I asked

Tsuzuki was silent he just kept quiet

"well I am waiting" I spoke

"My scars they were cursed by Muraki during the incident in Kyoto"Tsuzuki spoke ashamed

"Tsuzuki if you are cursed then how did you manage to keep it from me is that what caused this wound and have it not heal?"I asked

"Yes and just by taking and dealing with the pain while keeping a veil over my emotions I took and ruled out pain. Even when I was in a spasm I manged to keep the pain hidden even when talking I have been dealing with this pain for five months without anyone noticing not even Watari and he knows me better than anyone except you. You are the only one who has seen these scars."Tsuzuki spoke

"I am?" I asked

"Yes you are you are also the only one who knows about this curse"Tsuzuki spoke

"I know but you should rest your wound needs to heal more"I spoke

"I can't I have to get up I have to go to a meeting I have to get up." Tsuzuki spoke

"Tsuzuki I don't think you should get up" I spoke

"Hisoka I have to go this meeting is really important its between the count,chief Konoe,Tatsumi,and I so I can't I have to I have no choice."Tsuzuki spoke

"Tsuzuki at least let me help you up." I spoke

"Fine okay"Tsuzuki spoke

I helped him up he doubled over in pain.

"Tsuzuki are you okay!!?"I exclaimed

"I'm fine Hisoka"Tsuzuki spoke his voice cracked

"Tsuzuki you don't have to go through this please stay here I will tell the count that you can't make it."I tried to convince him

"Hisoka I can't back out I promised the count"Tsuzuki spoke pain running through his voice

"Okay but I am coming with you in case I will be waiting outside."I spoke persistently

"Alright just let me get a shirt and my coat on"Tsuzuki spoke

When we finally got there the count and everyone else was already there I just stood outside the door until I heard "Tsuzuki oh my God get up!!" from what I heard it was Tatsumi

I ran in from the outside and ran to his side and I was asked a really hard to answer question "Hisoka whats wrong with him?"Tatsumi asked worriedly

"He's just really tired thats all I will get him home Tatsumi don't worry I can handle it." I replied

"Okay Hisoka we will let you take it from here."Konoe spoke

" Okay" I spoke as I left Tsuzuki laying unconscious in my arms as I teleported into his apartment I laid him down on his bed I checked his bandages and they were covered in blood 'no joke' and when he finally woke up I was so relieved I mean seriously he was unconscious for over an hour

"Hisoka what happened?"Tsuzuki asked confused

"Tsuzuki you passed out from pushing yourself to go to the meeting when I told you should be resting before working yourself to hard for example walking around and the stress from meetings can cause you to pass out."I explained

"Did anyone expect the wound?"Tsuzuki asked clearly worried

"No Tsuzuki no one expected there to be a wound I told them that you were just over tired and they believed me so no need to worry your secret is safe with me."I spoke

"Thank you Hisoka for keeping this secret between you and I no one else needs to know about this condition." Tsuzuki spoke

"It's no problem Tsuzuki just rest and heal." I spoke

"Okay Hisoka I will just go home and go to sleep." Tsuzuki spoke

"Okay Tsuzuki I will be back in the morning to check on you to make sure you are alright."I spoke

" Bye Hisoka"Tsuzuki spoke weakly

" See you tomorrow Tsuzuki!" I shouted as I walked out the door.

Doodlez:I am back don't you just hate cliffhangers? ^.^

Hisoka:Haha! I found you now you're gonna get it! _

Doodlez:Well I had better run see you next time if Hisoka stops chasing me anytime soon

T.T reviews and comments are gratefully accepted

Hisoka:Come back here you little 14 year old brat!! (Hisoka runs after Doodlez) .

Tsuzuki:Hisoka NO! Put the knife away don't kill the author please!! (Tsuzuki chases after the homicidal Hisoka)

Doodlez:Byez!!!


	3. Okay introducing Tsuzuki's family

Doodlez:Okay and we are back again! I am still running from Hisoka but hey I still have time ^.^

Hisoka: *-* raises butcher knife and runs toward the author

Doodlez:I don't own Yami No Matsuei though I wish I do ºll(Runs away from Hisoka)

Hisoka: ø.ø Chases the author with butcher knife

Tsuzuki:Chases Hisoka with a Giant Butterfly net •o•

Doodlez:This part is in between Hisoka and Tsuzuki Gotta run bye!!! º^º

The Next morning Hisoka's Point of view

I walked over to my partners apartment and Knocked on the door to see if he was okay I walked in and found him clutching onto the wound. I looked at him he didn't notice me wait a minute is he crying? No he can't be he is still way stronger than me when it comes to pain. Until I heard a loud sob thats when I knew he was crying. Thats when I walked in quietly and sat down on the bed and pulled him to my chest and he shrieked in surprise I never usually did this he was shocked by it. A sudden pain made him fall back onto the bed and moan.

"Tsuzuki does the wound hurt really bad?"I asked

"Yes it does Hisoka it hurts beyond belief"Tsuzuki spoke leaning over checking the bandages he sighed having bled through them again

"Tsuzuki you bled through again huh?"I asked a little worried

"Yeah it happens a lot I'm used to it by now"Tsuzuki spoke removing some of the bandage and wincing as he removed some more now removing the rest of the bandage. I looked at the wound in shock it still wasn't healing Incredible!

"Tsuzuki I think you need stitches."I spoke

"I know the wound doesn't seem to want to heal at all maybe you are right go for it just please be careful."Tsuzuki spoke laying back down on the bed slowly

I carefully managed to get him stitched up he had passed out while I did it though what did I expect he was in agony when I walked in who knows how long he had been like that?I thought

Switch point of view

I woke up after having gotten the wound stitched up it still hurt like hell I could barely stand the pain then passed out again. I dreamed about the day I died

"Lucas quit saying he isn't your son when he really is just admit it he has your fathers amethyst eyes."Loran spoke

"Loran! I hated my father why would I want the mans eyes on the only 'son!' I will ever have I would rather have him be dead!"Lucas shouted

"Lucas don't wish ill fate on your own son!"Loran shouted at him

"I will If I please! And he is NOT my son! And never will be without me thinking of the man who made my life a living hell!"Lucas shouted

In my room with my two sisters Luka and Ruka

Ruka was holding me gently rocking me back and forth and Luka was crying lightly. Luka was Ruka's twin sister and they were both twenty-six years old I was only sixteen. Mom came running in and as crying buckets clinging to all of us as the room was set a blaze about ten minutes into it I managed to get my mother and my sisters out of the room they were all dead and I was very upset then it all shot forward from there I went insane and spent my years in that godforsaken hospital with Muraki's grandfather. Where I had gotten all these scars that I am now suffering from because Muraki was being a jackass and cursed them till when I passed out. Then I woke up and moaned

"Tsuzuki are you alright you were awake for a second then you up and passed out on me again"Hisoka spoke worriedly

"I'm fine the pain just then was too much just like it is now."I spoke

"Tsuzuki what happened in your past to cause all of these scars?"Hisoka asked

"Hisoka I really don't want to talk about it right now I think you would reject me for letting what went on go on."I spoke clearly scared

"Tsuzuki no matter what I would never reject after you helped me to open up so much."Hisoka spoke not giving in

"Hisoka when I was younger I had a family believe it or not. My father hated me for having his fathers eyes. His father died two years before I was born and he put my father through hell the way he did me. When I was just getting ready to get a job I had just turned sixteen after all. My dad and my mother were fighting by the way my families names in order were Lucas,Loran,Ruka,Luka,and Me. My father set fire to my room while my sisters,My mother,and I were in there my mother and both of my sisters were killed along with my father. Thats when I went insane and was sent to Muraki's grandfathers hospital where from there over eight years I was whipped and beaten by him until the day I died in the hospital from suicide when he was whipping me I slit my wrists and well died. Thats what brings me here today."I spoke

"Tsuzuki you had to suffer so much emotional pain why? Why didn't you tell me? How do you hide all of this pain? Why did you suffer all alone? You could have told me I would have helped you."Hisoka spoke deeply concerned

"Hisoka thats why I tried to keep it hidden my mother and sisters were killed because they pitied me and tried to help me." I spoke starting to cry

"Tsuzuki Tsuzuki you'll be okay I will help you through this no matter what and I won't die"Hisoka spoke trying to reassure me he pulled me closer to him letting me cry

"Hisoka I don't think I can do it again"I spoke weakening with pain from my emotions

The next day

I was called into work early for a meeting with the count alone when I got there I didn't see the count I saw my father standing in front of me I screamed remembering the past how my mother and my two sisters died right before my eyes I ran away from him into a room that was supposed to be only me in there not my entire family. I ran into a room and thought it was empty but it wasn't.

"Who the hell are you?"Someone really familiar spoke

"Um Asato Tsuzuki summons section of the judgment bureau in charge of sector two Kyushu"I spoke quickly

"What you can't be!let me get the lights on!"The same voice spoke followed by some other voices I recognized

"Ahh there we go oh my goodness"She spoke

"Mom?"I asked curiously straining to remember her face along with my two sisters

"Asato!"She exclaimed

"Mom I have got to be dreaming its really you!"I exclaimed she practically pummeled me

"Brother?"Both girls asked looking confused

"Ruka?,Luka?"I asked confused

"Oh my god its really you! How have you been? When did you die and at what age how long have you been dead?"The girls asked at the same time thats all I remember then feeling lightheaded and falling onto the floor

Mean while with Hisoka

"Tsuzuki?Tsuzuki Are you here?"I asked

Doodlez:Cliffhanger!! ^†^ well I guess I had better run before Hisoka kills me Byez!!!

Hisoka:Dammit I missed her again I may as well continue trying •–•

Tsuzuki:Gotcha! Now quit trying to kill the author! -

Hisoka and Tsuzuki:Byezzz!!!!


	4. On with the story!

**Doodlez:Hey I'm back sorry for the wait I had some Track meets and school projects and its been really hectic. T.T**

**Hisoka:So you're finally back huh? O.o**

**Doodlez:Yes why? O.O||º||**

**Tsuzuki:Hisoka no remember what happened last time? ø.ø**

**Hisoka:Yes but I can't help it * - * **

**Doodlez:Yipes! on with the story by the way I don't own Yami no matsuei though I wish I do T.T**

**CONTINUED**

"**Oh my god its really you! How have you been? When did you die and at what age how long have you been dead?"The girls asked at the same time thats all I remember then feeling lightheaded and falling onto the floor**

**Mean while with Hisoka**

"**Tsuzuki?Tsuzuki Are you here?"I asked**

**when there was no answer I got worried and ran into the bed room finding that he wasn't there at all then I knew he went to work without my permission again well I guess that I will just have to go see the Count. I teleported to the Count's office and saw not the count but an older looking version of Tsuzuki but it wasn't Tsuzuki the eye color was different.**

"**Excuse me are you the count?"I asked**

"**Oh yes sorry Hisoka"The count spoke **

"**It's okay count have you seen Tsuzuki anywhere?"I asked at that moment I heard Asato! being hollered from a room very near to where I was . I ran toward the ruckus and opened the door quickly stopping shocked in my tracks Tsuzuki was laying on the floor around three women . They all surprisingly looked like Tsuzuki I started to think that there was clearly something Tsuzuki didn't know about or I would have been introduced earlier.**

"**Excuse me who are you?"The women asked hugging Tsuzuki up off of the floor**

"**I'm Hisoka Kurosaki I am Tsuzuki's partner"I spoke**

"**Oh well I am Loran Tsuzuki's mother and these other two girls are Ruka and Luka Tsuzuki's sisters"Loran spoke **

"**Oh nice to meet you all"I spoke carefully **

"**We don't know what's wrong with him but we definitely know it was not his memories that caused him to pass out what caused him to pass out?"Luka and Ruka asked at the same time **

"**Tsuzuki has a wound on his chest and his stomach and his shoulder partially I stitched it up but it still hasn't healed at all"I spoke**

"**Oh my then he must have been in tremendous pain when he ran in here but then again I don't think he did"Loran spoke **

"**I saw a man in the count's office who looked exactly like him except the eye color was different"I spoke **

"**YOU DID!"Loran exclaimed **

"**Yes I did why?"I asked calmly **

"**Yes that is his father!"Loran freaked out**

"**Oh my god you have got to be kidding me!"I freaked **

"**Im not joking!"Loran exclaimed **

"**What's going on where am I?"Tsuzuki asked completely oblivious to what they were talking about **

"**What do you mean the count is his father!"Hisoka exclaimed "He killed you three and himself then almost Tsuzuki!"I exclaimed **

"**We know! but how are we going to protect him!"Loran and the girls exclaimed**

"**HANG ON A SECOND I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I KNOW THAT HE WANTS TO KILL ME BUT I DON'T CARE! SERIOUSLY IF YOU ALL ARE GOING TO BE LIKE THAT THEN I AM LEAVING HERE RIGHT NOW CAUSE TRUTHFULLY I DON'T CARE IF HE KILLS ME OR NOT WHATEVER!"Tsuzuki shouted angry running out the door**

**Switch point of view**

**I can't believe they think that I can't take care of myself I'll show them! I thought running down the hallway and out the door into the non living world . I ran out of the court yard and into the streets of meifu and then into the living world into the streets of Tokyo and to the house where I was born in 1900 I stopped running and slowly opened the door and ran into my old room which happened to be in pretty good shape since after I got my family out I managed to put out the fire. I looked around my room and found all of the pictures and all of the nostalgia and sat down quietly on the floor.**

**Meanwhile **

"**We need to find Tsuzuki before he gets himself hurt"I spoke quickly**

"**I think that us girls know where to find him"Loran spoke**

"**Where?"I asked**

"**Follow us!"The girls all exclaimed knowing where he was **

**Back with Tsuzuki **

**Sigh this house holds so many good and bad memories heh I guess that they will be almost here by now it is time for me to show them what I am made out of.**

"**Tsuzuki!" I heard from not to far off that is when I fully blew up the building I had rigged up a bomb in 1916 and I finally set it off there was a huge explosion and well the house fell down into a pile of debris and well I am under it all trying to get up I managed to get up and run out of the pile of debris just as I heard "oh my god..."**

"**He blew himself up!"Loran exclaimed **

"**Mom who is that guy over there?"Ruka spoke**

"**I don't know he has silver hair and almost directly silver eyes and glasses wait one of his eyes are blue!"Loran exclaimed**

"**Oh my god that's Muraki!"Hisoka exclaimed running toward the figure who had his arms wrapped around my throat keeping me standing though I felt like I was going to fall down I was far too weak to fight back I was covered in blood and the wounds I had gotten from the blast one thing I had forgotten I can't heal..**

"**Tsuzuki come on fight back fight back!"Hisoka exclaimed **

"**Tsuzuki-san can't fight back Hisoka I have made it so he can't heal at all and his blood loss has made him weak and helpless"Muraki spoke**

"**I'll show you helpless!"I shouted as I took and flung my legs up over his head and wrapped them around his neck now pulling my neck down with all of my might as I hit the ground blood burst from my mouth I got back up using the last if my strength I summoned my highest powered shiki sohryuu and sent him to work as sohryuu finished I collapsed my energy had finally run out and my blood was running short.**

**Switch point of view**

"**Tsuzuki come on get up!"I panicked Tsuzuki didn't move at all he just laid there the only motion of his body was his back raising up and down weakly him laying on his chest I rolled him over there was blood all over him more than I could fix without help "Can you all please help me he needs more help than I alone can supply"I spoke **

"**We can help where does he live?"Loran spoke **

"**As you said just follow me but I am going to teleport so hold on tight"I spoke **

"**We will"They all spoke teleporting into Tsuzuki's apartment**

**As soon as we got him back into I began to unwrap the bandages that were covered in blood we continued to unwrap the bandages though we knew that when he would wake up that he would scream out in pain . The stitches were torn and bloody wicked bloody they were so bloody it was a wonder why he passed out.**

**Tsuzuki woke up about an hour later after we had changed the bandages**

"**mmmm....UNH!" Tsuzuki cried out**

"**Tsuzuki! calm down you're going to be okay the wound just hurts right!"I exclaimed **

"**Yes...just....leave....it.....at......that"Tsuzuki spoke with a raging headache **

"**Asato what happened?"Loran asked**

"**Nothing .... Mom"Tsuzuki spoke pain flashing across his face**

"**Brother don't lie" Luka and Ruka spoke**

"**Unhnnn!"Tsuzuki moaned loudly clenching his eyes shut and furrowing his eyebrows deeply clenching his teeth **

"**Tsuzuki!"I exclaimed pulling him close the sudden contact made him flinch I started hushing him rubbing his back up and down back and forth trying to calm him being unsuccessful I felt around his back something was wet I pulled my hand away a little from his back blood was **_**all over **_**it "Loran help get a bandage for his upper back and chest the rest of the way his back is bleeding" Tsuzuki tried to pull away I just held him as tight as possible without hurting him as Loran,Luka,and Ruka pulled the bandage around Tsuzuki's back. Loran tried to hand Tsuzuki some painkillers Tsuzuki waved them off.**

"**Asato you can't handle the pain you're going to have to take them if not I am pretty sure that you will be in tremendous pain come morning please take them for us"Ruka pleaded**

"**I don't need them please don't force them on me you know how bad I used to get on medication"Tsuzuki spoke weakly**

"**Asato take the pills you know what severe pain can do to you"Loran spoke remembering what happened to him as a child**

"**Mom I am sure it won't happen this time don't worry if it does I know how to stop it without medication."Tsuzuki spoke **

"**Okay but if it happens we will **_**all**_** be here in the morning"Loran spoke **

"**Okay Mom,Ruka,Luka,Hisoka I promise I will be alright"Tsuzuki spoke faking not being in pain though his entire body hurt like a son of a bitch.**

"**Tsuzuki just so you know if you are lying to us I am going to be pissed."I spoke **

"**Hisoka I promise"Tsuzuki spoke weakly dozing off.**

"**If Tsuzuki lied to us all should we slap him upside the head?"I asked**

"**Nah he will suffer enough from the problem he has had since he was way young in which all we can remember is that it's painful and cannot be cured and it hurts really bad when you are hurt and it happens when you try to fight off pain and then you take and get a fever."Loran explained**

"**We aren't going to help him?"I asked shocked at what Loran had said**

"**It can't be helped Hisoka its like incurable"Loran spoke**

"**Shall we get to sleep?"I spoke motioning to the improvised beds**

"**Yeah we probably should"The women spoke **

**Before we knew it it was already morning I woke up to someone coughing uncontrollably and wheezing I got up to see who it was the women were still asleep so that leaves.....Tsuzuki! DAMN IT! He has Asthma!I gasped as I saw blood come from his mouth as he was coughing uncontrollably **

"**Tsuzuki"I gasped**

"**I.......Can't........Breathe...."Tsuzuki squeaked between coughs and wheezing**

"**I know you just need to calm down"I spoke**

"**I...... can't ........it ......hurts.....really.......bad..."Tsuzuki barely managed between coughing and wheezing**

"**How bad on a scale from one to ten?"I asked worriedly Tsuzuki held up nine fingers still in the wrath of the asthma attack "Tsuzuki stay with me you can do this are you able to use the scale to tell me the asthma attack power?"Tsuzuki held up ten fingers **

"**I..............really.....................can't..................breathe..........Hisoka...............help...."Tsuzuki barely managed the words**

"**Hang on Tsuzuki"I spoke pulling him to my chest though I knew it would just make the coughing worse but then I reached up to the center of his chest toward his bronchial tubes then started trying to release the pressure by rubbing his vocal cords and bronchial tubes. He slowly started to calm down and start breathing raspy and uncomfortably **

"**you going to be okay Tsuzuki?"I asked worriedly**

"**I should be after a little while thank you Hisoka"Tsuzuki spoke rasping **

**Switch point of view**

**I woke up and I didn't know what had hit me I just started coughing it hurt like hell my wounds were killing me I realized what was happening and started to panic a little bit I sat upright hoping that it would help stop the attack. About five minutes later Hisoka woke up and well started to panic a little I guess I deserved it.**

"**Hisoka what happened?"Loran asked**

**'Oh shit' **

**Doodlez:Well what do you think?^.^**

**Hisoka:•_• revenge!**

**Doodlez:Oh noes! I had better run! Byezzz!**

**Tsuzuki:Hisoka seriously stop being childish**

**Hisoka:Not until I get revenge!**

**Tsuzuki/Hisoka:BYEZZ!**


	5. Tsuzuki!

Heyy Doodlez1996 here I'm back after two years at Age sixteen! A big thank you to bradsgirl14 and Jael for your inspirational reviews! Sorry it's been soooo long it's been really hectic and I just got into high school and homework has been crazy between all of my classes and my JROTC After school activities anyway on with the story!

Tsuzuki:Doodlez You're back

Doodlez:Oh great ||o||

Hisoka:* _ * raises butcher knife

Doodlez:EEEP *RUNS AWAY* O.O

Tsuzuki:Doodlez does not own Yami No Matsuei Though she wishes she did...Hisoka no don't do that! OoO

"Tsuzuki went into a spasm about ten minutes ago"Hisoka lied

"Oh is he alright?"Loran asked

"Yeah he is just hurting really badly"Hisoka spoke

"Oh he seems to be getting a fever Loran spoke her hand on his forehead and was getting a little bit more calm and I was starting to really feel the burn in more than just my wounds I started hyperventilating cause they both equally hurt and burned

"What's wrong with him?"Loran asked suddenly worried my eyes suddenly fell shut

"He's going into an episode he is having a really bad spasm!"Hisoka exclaimed all of a sudden I can't hold back the pain the pain is way too much I start to squirm trying to get away from the pain.

"Mom what's going on?"Ruka and Luka asked

"He is going into a pain episode!"Loran exclaimed

"What do you mean?"Luka asked

"Your brother is in an episode of really bad pain which cannot be cured easily Loran spoke

"Mom how do we cure it?"Luka asked

"Luka with patience and a lot of love and care that is all he needs love and patience that's all he needs Loran spoke

"Okay mom lets get started"Ruka and Luka both spoke at the same time

"All right here is what we do Loran can you hold him up a little without hurting him? Luka, Ruka help Loran"Hisoka spoke

"Yes, but what are you going to do?"They all asked

"Me I am going to put pressure on his wounds he needs it"Hisoka spoke

"Okay They spoke getting started

I felt the pressure and the wounds started to sting worse then the pain began to fade and I didn't feel anything at all just darkness.

It was about three hours later when I woke up Hisoka was sitting next to me reading a book...Hamlet I wonder how many times he's read that book? I reached out and grasped his hand lightly.

"Tsu...you're okay"Hisoka spoke relieved one thing I noticed was my family was gone.

"Soka what happened?"I asked

"Tsuzuki you had a pain spasm that turned into an episode of pain."Hisoka spoke

"Hisoka we need to find Muraki."I spoke

"Why Tsuzuki?"Hisoka asked

"Hisoka I can't heal and he's the only one who can remove the curse."I spoke

"Please Tsuzuki let me handle it."Hisoka spoke

"Hisoka no I can't let you do that I have to do this I spoke as I got up running out the door.

Switch point of view

Tsuzuki ran out the door and was gone in a flash I don't know where he went until I saw Muraki standing with Tsuzuki and disappearing quickly I used his last thought to find where they were three hours later I came at the wrong time Muraki had tied Tsuzuki to the wall assaulting him mentally with images that even made me want to cringe at the pain that was going through Tsuzuki's features at that exact Muraki left the room it was silent except for the moaning as Tsuzuki jerked against his bindings to the wall clearly he still hadn't pissed Muraki off enough to take the curse off of him because he still wasn't healing.

He jerked one last time and I saw the wire cut into his lower abdomen he groaned loudly unlike me he didn't have a shirt on or anything so it cut extremely deep into his abdomen (he was wearing pants though) It wasn't till I saw his chest start glowing and his back glowing I knew he wasn't kidding about the I ran to his side gently placing my hand on his chest he jerked upward at the sudden touch on his skin which was burning hot with the curse flaring full moaned lightly against his bindings.

I saw burning pain in his eyes and then a purple aura surrounded him and I took a step back as the bindings started to wilt and he jerked his arm one last time and the bindings around his arms snapped off and he snapped the ones around his legs the only ones holding him was the bindings on his chest and aura snapped the ties along his chest but not the one that had cut so deeply into his skin as that final one snapped I saw his head lull to the side and and fling forward as his body was soon to follow I saw his body start to wobble and he fell forward.

I was there in a flash catching him as he fell it is a wonder why he is ranked top in the ministry he has a lot of didn't even touch a single fuda paper he has never used this power before even I felt the power from was such a tremendous force of power but he hasn't used it in so long that it drained him of energy so I teleport him back home with me. His skin was hot and clammy the curse still shining a bright red aura on his paling white skin.I removed the previous bandage and surveyed his abdomen.

His scar was beginning to heal and his abdomen was swelling as I began the process of cleaning out the wound and bandaging forehead was burning hot when I finished so I grabbed some ice and a wash cloth and a bowl of water plus another wash cloth to take and cool his curse down a curse is way worse than mine...mine isn't even this bad it looks like Muraki may have added something to it.I put the ice against his forehead wrapped in a washcloth and started to dip the other in water to help his other inflamed parts of his curse.

Poor Tsuzuki he's really weak right now his body is rejecting the other half of the curse and his body is completely rejecting his healing powers and the wound is becoming body also isn't registering the coolness of the ice pack on his forehead and was heading even further down hill. I thought of calling Watari then remembered his scars and the curse have prohibited me from being able to call him for it hit me he was this way because of his powers he has never used them before like this maybe if I wait a little bit he'll wake up.

Sure enough three hours later Tsuzuki woke up weak and barely opened his eyes.

"Soka... I'm sorry you were right." Tsuzuki spoke weak and barely able to function.

"Tsuzuki it's not your fault Muraki is a sadistic bastard." I spoke with the ice pack in one hand pressuring his forehead gently.

"Soka I should have listened to you. You never lie to me and normally you would have grabbed me on the way out but I ran." Tsuzuki spoke

"Tsuzuki Damn it stop blaming yourself!"I shouted

"Soka why do I feel so weak?"Tsuzuki asked

"Tsuzuki you used this incredible power that snapped all of your bindings and you collapsed." I explained

"Hisoka that's impossible that power hasn't been used in years." Tsuzuki spoke

"Tsuzuki you used it. It knocked you out maybe you should flex it more." I spoke curiosity killing me

"I probably should once I can move. It drains the energy right out of me to use it that much though at first." Tsuzuki spoke

"Tsuzuki you just rest okay I'll be right here if you need me." I spoke as Tsuzuki shut his eyes and fell into a sound but restless sleep.

I watched him for a little bit he is finally beginning to get some of the color back in his face I watched in pure silence as his fever spiked by two or three degrees and he began to wake up relentless of what I thought he sprung forward and into action. I watched things move across the room which was shocking he caught the book that had flung off the shelf in his hand and without looking opened to the page he needed.

H: 'He's a telepath since when?' I thought I didn't expect an answer

T: 'Since I was very little Hisoka'

H: 'How did you do that?'

T: 'Hisoka as I said these were locked away when I became a shinigami I have had them since I was very little.'

H: 'Is that why you could snap your bindings?'

T: 'Hisoka I have all psychic powers no kidding I'm an empath, telepath,mind reader, future teller, I can do it all.'

H: 'Did they just awaken yesterday?'

T: ' Hisoka they were sort of taken off their lock away when you touched my face after Muraki cursed me and sent those images into my mind after I was whipped and shocked.'

H: ' How come they were locked away?'

T: 'The count was afraid of my talents now I fully understand why and why now I can use them.'

"Tsuzuki you're over doing it! You're going to cause yourself too much exhaustion!" I exclaimed

"I only moaned Hisoka my stomach hurts!" Tsuzuki whined

"How bad Tsuzuki you cut it really deep." I asked

"Really bad 'Soka." Tsuzuki spoke

"You sound terrible Tsuzuki you should give it a rest." I spoke

"Hisoka its only a stomach pain give me a break!" Tsuzuki whined again

"Tsuzuki give it a rest you're causing yourself more pain." I spoke

"Fine Soka fine." Tsuzuki pouted

"Don't pout Tsuzuki you'll be fine." I spoke " It's not gonna kill you."

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki paused

"What Tsu?" I asked

"I love you." Tsuzuki spoke exhausted

At this point I chose to walk out of the room and leave for a little bit.

Switch point of view

Hisoka leaves and I'm up in a flash I'm exhausted and a little upset as I take the steps in taking all pictures of Hisoka and I down leaving only the ones of my family from the old house hanging up in my living room and bedroom and anywhere else that I put the pictures up. I even wherever I put up a picture of Hisoka and I there was a new picture from the old house in its place. I crawled back into bed placing an fuda on the pillow one to fool him that I was actually in bed. I actually went and sat out in the garden and went to work on the flowers in the garden for my land lords. I prune the flowers in the garden quickly and master the garden hose I even put temporary dye in my hair to make me look like a carrot top no worries it washes out easily. I finish my pruning and I take my chances and walk to the Judgment Bureau and wash the dye out of my hair Hisoka is probably back by now but I don't think I should go back so I go to Watari's lab to ride it out. Sides I don't want to go home right now Watari won't turn me in. I use my empathy to find Watari in this huge lab. He is kneeling down beside the counter laughing at something I looked down at him he was playing on the floor with 003. I kneeled down silently and tiptoed behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"EEEEP!" Watari shrieked "Tsuzuki! Oh my god you look like shit!"

"Gee thanks Watari." I spoke

"Tsuzuki what happened what's up?" Watari asked

"I got a gash across my stomach that's pretty deep and I told Hisoka how I feel and he left I need a place I can recuperate for a while where he won't know I am can you keep it a secret that I'm here?" I spoke

"Sure Tsuzuki can you lift your shirt so I can see how bad it is?" Watari spoke

"Yeah I can." I spoke wincing as I lifted my shirt up exposing the bandaged area and hissing in pain

"Tsuzuki I'm gonna need you to let me remove the bandages is that okay with you?" Watari asked

'"Go ahead Watari." I spoke I have absolutely no objections what so ever of him checking over my stomach.

Watari gently cut the bandage off exposing the nasty deep gash Watari let out a gasp and a hiss looking at the gash. He gently prodded my abdomen and I hissed in pain again.

"Tsuzuki this gash looks infected it's all swollen." Watari spoke

"So what's the verdict doc?" I asked injecting humor into the situation

"You're a very sick man Tsuzuki you need an Iv drip and a shot of penicillin." Watari spoke

"Okay Watari just make sure Hisoka doesn't know I'm here okay?" I spoke "I even have carrot colored hairspray I'm gonna put in just tell my family I'm here but tell them I'm here in secret please Watari." I pleaded

"Okay Tsuzuki go ahead and let me get it in your hair." Watari spoke

"Okay Watari." I spoke

We got it in my hair and I laid down gingerly on the bed now I'm a temporary ginger anyway Watari pokes the Iv drip into my hand and gives me the shot of penicillin in the same arm I now feel like an eternal prick for running here. Until my mom runs in and ambushes me. Then backs up slowly in shock.

"Asato is that you?" Mom asked

"Yeah mom it's me." I spoke

"Asato you look terrible how long have you been here?" Mom asked

"A little over four hours." I replied

"What happened and when?" Mom asked

"Mom I went to go confront Muraki yesterday and I ended up awakening my demonic senses and when I did it I ended up tied with wire to a wall I struggled too much and cut open my abdomen." I explained

"Oh son does Hisoka know you're here?" Mom asked

"No he doesn't the only reason I'm here is I don't feel good at all and I told Hisoka how I feel and he left the apartment." I replied "I don't want him to know where I am at this point mom that's why we temporary dyed my hair."

"Oh Asato! You poor thing!" Mom attacked my hand with a quick embrace

"Easy Loran." Watari spoke scaring the daylights out of my mom

Switch Point Of View

I came back to find what I thought was Tsuzuki laying in his bed so peacefully then I walked up to it and there were no emotions and no pulse at all I looked under his pillow and there was a fuda paper he wasn't there in fact he was gone! Oh dear gods! I looked around frantically for him and he was gone no where to be found I even checked with Watari after an hour I went to his lab and saw a man with amethyst eyes like Tsuzuki's with orange hair they sound alike but this guy has a different rasp to his voice and its pain ridden but I can't sense his emotions unlike Tsuzuki's which come in loud and clear. It was then I spotted the small squeak of pain when Watari palpitated his abdomen then his chest and he cried out in agony. I looked closely and I saw what I knew had to be Tsuzuki his right wrist has a watch on it and it's still there.

"Hey Watari" I spoke

Watari and the patient jumped and I looked again and the patient grasped his rib cage.

"Hisoka don't sneak up on me like that!" Watari exclaimed

"Sorry Watari and I don't believe I know your name." I apologized

"It's no problem Hisoka and this patients name happens to be Hayase he is a shinigami who doesn't have his healing powers yet and he was injured in a car accident and he died of suicide the same way Tsuzuki did. By the way how is Tsuzuki doing he hasn't been in recently?" Watari spoke

The patient just nodded and looked grimly pale.

"He's doing well I actually came here looking for him." I spoke " I went out to get something at the store and he was gone when I got back."

The patient coughed roughly and a small whimper left his body then I saw a flash of pain and I felt something loud and clear pain lots of pain.

"Watari is your patient in a lot of pain?" I asked

"Not that I know of Hisoka I think he just jostled himself." Watari spoke "Tsuzuki left?"

"Yeah he did Watari and I am really worried about him. He said that he loved me and I walked out to get the groceries. I feel like a total asshole." I spoke "I know I should have told him beforehand. Watari I'm gonna leave and continue looking for him." I spoke leaving the room.

Switch Point Of View

Hisoka left the room and finally I let out a cry of awfully bad pain and clenched my teeth I thought I was gonna break my jaw it hurts so funking bad.

"Shh...Tsuzuki I know it hurts right now you have an infection it's gonna be painful. Maybe you should stay for a week and if not better by then than go on home okay?" Watari spoke

"Okay..." I spoke

So I spent a week with Watari I didn't get any better at all because I still don't feel good at all and I'm majorly scared about facing Hisoka. I spent the night working in our office on death records and finally fell asleep at nine p.m. And woke up to an very angry Hisoka standing over me. I had taken the dye out of my hair and changed my clothes since then and my emotions are broadcasting loud and clear. Fear pure fear is what I felt as I just barely leapt up and tried to run out the door. Hisoka almost blocked me until I threw open the door and teleported in with my mother and sisters. I finally collapsed onto the floor once I got there. Then I heard running in a flash mom and my sisters were at my side.

"Asato are you okay!" Mom was at my side along with my two sisters

"Brother you're really pale are you feeling any better?" Ruka asked

"Not really Ruka." I spoke

"Tsuzuki you know you shouldn't disappear like that." Hisoka spoke

I froze from my prone position on the floor and winced at the raw emotion running through his facial features. His empathy with mine clashing as he and I were in the same room. When he walked toward my I physically flinched and Luka pulled me into her arms and Ruka and mom guarded me.

" I've been really worried about you Tsuzuki." Hisoka spoke then I finally felt sick I felt nauseous so I shut my eyes.

"Hisoka we need to move him he has a major infection and a fever give him a rest." Mom said as she and my sisters lifted me up and to a different room.

"Mmmmm..." I mumbled as a wave of nauseousness hit me and I felt a huge wave of guilt along with it.

"Asato should we get Watari?" Luka asked

"..." I didn't answer I just moaned

"We're gonna go get Watari be right back." Ruka spoke

Luka and Ruka left the room and returned in less than two minutes Watari right on their heels.

I felt my wrist lift up in the air and heard Watari's sharp intake of breath as he listened to my pulse.

"He seems to be dying people he's got barely any fight left in him." Watari spoke "plus his temperature is at 104℉ and still rising."

"Oh my God!" Mom shouted

"It's as if he wants to die." Watari spoke

"We're losing him." Mom spoke I saw myself on the bed still as a board

"no..." Hisoka spoke

"Hisoka?" Watari asked

"NO no no no no..." Hisoka spoke

"We've lost him." Mom spoke

Doodlez: OOOOOHHHH cliffy! Don't worry I'll be posting the next chappy later.

Hisoka: Doodlez you suck!

Doodlez: Yes I do only on lollipops ~.~

Hisoka: You killed Tsuzuki! * . *

Doodlez: I wouldn't be so sure but I guess you'll have to wait to find out :P oh yeah and Hisoka BYE BYE! (Runs from the room)

Hisoka: Doodlez get back here you turd! * _ * (Chases with butcher knife.

Doodlez: (Runs back in) Reviews are greatly appreciated THANKIES!


	6. End Next story plans!

Doodlez: Told you it wouldn't be long so I had better run before a rampaging Hisoka catches me! I don't own Yami no Matsuei all characters used are purely Mashushita sensei's work! Some of the plot like Kyoto are hers too but the Curse was MY idea! (Runs away)

Hisoka: Doodlez get back here! * _ *

Continued

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I love you! You can't leave me!" Hisoka cried I saw Hisoka run to the side of the bed I'm dead I don't feel anything anymore until at least two minutes pass. I feel my chest starts moving and a pain shoots through my abdomen I try to get my eyes to open. They flickered but everything was blurry then they fully opened. Hisoka was standing over me crying. I touched his hand barely not getting a response as I moved again I felt the Iv drip in my hand move and then I gave a gentle squeeze on Hisoka's hand.

Switch Point Of View

I felt a light squeeze on my hand and I looked over at Tsuzuki his eyes are open! He is finally awake I thought we had really lost him! Oh thank god!

"Tsuzuki thank god you're okay!" I ambushed him and then hugged him "Never do that again you hear me?"

"I won't try but no guarantees." Tsuzuki spoke weakly

I smiled gently and rubbed his forehead which is still at 104℉ he's fighting it but is still losing but he's fighting strong

"Asato Tsuzuki don't you ever scare me like that again disappearing like that after what you said to me and I'm sorry I didn't respond but now is the best time ever to say it I love you more than anything in the world." I spoke

'"I love you too Hisoka." Tsuzuki spoke lightly

Its been a week now and Tsuzuki is doing a little better he's been up and around a lot but on occasion he takes and gets a fever but he's okay

"Hisoka I'm gonna be okay trust me." Tsuzuki spoke

"Tsuzuki you need to rest a little bit at least I don't want you to get any sicker than you have been recently." I said

"Soka!" Tsuzuki whined

"Don't whine Tsuzuki." I spoke

"I'm not whining Hisoka." Tsuzuki spoke

"Tsuzuki you almost died!" I spoke

"I know Hisoka I almost died." Tsuzuki spoke

"Tsuzuki I'm worried about you." I spoke

"HISOKA! Don't be worried!" Tsuzuki spoke

"I can't help it I don't want to lose you Tsuzuki you mean way too much to me." I spoke

"I need you to calm down Hisoka please for my sake don't make me have to die again because you are worrying way too much Hisoka I'll do it if I have too." Tsuzuki spoke

"Asato no please don't I know you are in pain but don't die on me now love." I spoke

"Hisoka I love you too much to die at this point." Tsuzuki spoke

"You better Asato because I don't plan on ever letting you go ever again and that is the truth." I spoke

Switch Point Of View

Two weeks later…

"Hey Tsuzuki…" Hisoka spoke looking at me very oddly

"Yeah Soka?" I asked in response

"You feeling better?" Hisoka asked

"Yes Hisoka why?" I asked

"I think we should get revenge on Muraki for what he did to you." Hisoka spoke

"Hisoka are you crazy he's the one who nearly killed me in the first place!" I reacted

" We should at least try." Hisoka spoke

" Hisoka I don't know about this…" I spoke

" Tsuzuki we'll be fine he won't hurt us again." Hisoka spoke

" Hisoka I almost died from the injuries he gave me I could die this time!" I exclaimed

" Quit being irrational Tsuzuki you will not get hurt this time." Hisoka spoke and of course I trusted him

One hour later…

" Tsuzuki he's getting away come on!" Hisoka trudged onward

All of a sudden it went black I woke up being suspended five feet in the air water pouring over my body. My shirt missing as I finally spotted Muraki. He had a car battery with a jumper cable with a rod with a sponge tied to it. I shuddered when I saw him pick it all up and walk toward me. He brought all of his `equipment' with him. It was the first charge of electricity that made me let out a cry of severe agony. Then it went full black for about two minutes.

Switch Point Of View

I heard a cry of pure agony as I ran toward it. It was shortly followed by a blood curtling scream. I tried to follow the scream and it lead me straight to him I stopped outside the door looking in a small window I saw a horrible scene in front of me. Tsuzuki was suspended off the ground hanging by handcuffs on a hook water pouring over him in slow motion. I watched him jerk and scream again as he was shocked. As he was finally taken off the hook and laid on the cold cement floor and a whip was brought out.

I watched him clench his teeth as the whip was brought down on his back and I know Muraki had told him if he screamed it was another electric shock, I saw his mouth open but nothing came out. Then watched as he went limp. It was then Muraki decided to put a curse on Tsuzuki as it ended Muraki threw a bucket of water on Tsuzuki. My heart clenched as he woke up and was whipped again as he cried out in pain and was shocked again. He screamed and was shocked again then 'passed' out I watched as Muraki left the room and Tsuzuki struggled against his bindings crying out in pain as I ran in and saw him I walked up and gently placed a hand on his face and he jerked away he's running a fever.

"Tsuzuki it's me Hisoka." I spoke as he lurched again

"Unhhh…" Tsuzuki strained

"Shh… Tsuzuki take it easy…" I spoke

"…" Muraki spoke approaching him I hid

"… Soka?" Tsuzuki moaned

"I see you're awake." Muraki spoke

"Go fuck yourself Muraki. You'll never kill me" Tsuzuki spat

"I see you want more huh ?" Muraki spoke

"Go on ahead you bastard do your worst I don't care." Tsuzuki spat blood on Muraki's shoe. Muraki at first strangled him for five minutes then began whipping and shocking his chest at first then it got worse Muraki began beating him leaving him to die and or pass out,

"See you're a weakling I might return but that's a slim chance bon chance and have fun!" Muraki spoke leaving

"Tsuzuki!" I ran to his now limp hanging form there was no response. I reached out and touched his face a thin line of blood running from his mouth. He jerked forward at my touch his eyes flying open.

"Hi-so-ka." Tsuzuki fell forward on the chain linked cuffs blood spilling from his wrists.

"Tsuzuki let me help get you down." I spoke tending his cuffs with a fuda paper the cuffs disintegrated and Tsuzuki fell into my waiting arms. I brought him home and tried to help him put bandages on all of his wounds and watched the blood almost instantly multiply and try to get his fever not to spike so he wouldn't go into shock. He woke up and screamed out in pain his eyes glassy and filled with pain he's having a nightmare that's the new curse I'm guessing.

"Tsuzuki shh… it's okay." I spoke

Tsuzuki screamed again in pure fright as his eyes finally cleared.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki looked stricken

"Tsuzuki it's me it's me shh…" I spoke

" Why did you leave me Soka?" Tsuzuki looked hurt.

Tsuzuki was breathing rather uncomfortably not very well at all now I'm worried after the fact why did I do this to him.

"Tsuzuki it took me forever to find you I never left you I was right beside you trying to keep hidden I never left your side." I spoke

"Soka I really don't feel good at all I think I lost too much blood we need to see Watari about this because I am not going to get well without him knowing because I haven't been in to work recently." Tsuzuki spoke

"Tsuzuki what about your scars and curses? I thought you didn't want them to know about." I spoke

"Hisoka you're right I don't want them to know but how are we going to pull this one off?" Tsuzuki asked

" Tsuzuki we are going to have to go in even if you have severe blood loss I'm really worried about you and I applied some antibiotics to your gashes Tsu I know it hurts but it hurts me to do this to you. I'll take care of you the best I can because you mean the world to me I'm sorry this happened." I spoke "I shouldn't have told you that after he had nearly killed you the first time!"

" Hisoka it's okay I'm alright a few cuts but I'm okay I don't want to see you blame yourself for this happening if I would have been more careful Muraki wouldn't have done all of this to me…unh damn it hurts really badly." Tsuzuki spoke

"Where does it hurt Tsuzuki?" I ask frantically

"Everywhere! Unnhhhh! Mmmm… it hurts make it stop! No get out of my head leave me alone!" Tsuzuki wailed

"Asato! Come out of it please! Tsu! Calm down it's me Hisoka remember?" I panicked then I saw the new addition to the curse flaring bright red shit he has a fever.

"NOO Muraki get off me get off me! Hisoka help!" Asato panicked

"Asato please wake up! I need you! Don't you dare leave me!" I exclaimed

"Mmmm…" Tsuzuki whimpered

"Shh… shh… take it easy Tsu it's going to be alright come on open you're beautiful eyes it's Hisoka come on love please come out of it." I pleaded walking over to his side rubbing his forehead gently with one hand and I put my hand on his erratically moving chest. He cried out in response to my touching his chest.

"Stop don't touch me it hurts! Muraki no stop it!" Tsuzuki was flailing wildly

"Tsuzuki its me stop please stop…" I spoke

"STOP!" Tsuzuki cried flinging forward into my arns

His curse is still bright red but he's now in my arms crying. I run my hand through his hair while he's crying gently running my hand up and down his back trying to soothe him but it's not working he keeps on crying. I lift his chin up forcing him to look at me I wipe the tears off his face.

"Tsuzuki… are you okay?" I asked

Tears fall twice as hard down his paling face.

"I think so…" Tsuzuki spoke weakly

"Stay calm Tsu stay calm." I Say

"Damn that Muraki we'll get him yet." To be continued next story. (In my green binder.)

Doodlez: Okay ended so I'll see you at part two! Love yas! Doodlez!

Hisoka: Oh my god! I'll get her next time!

Tsuzuki: Byes!


End file.
